The Plan
by dmalfoyy
Summary: "took you long enough, How was the meeting?"


A/N: I am on hiatus on my other fic! though i guess, i'm still getting motivation to do the fourth chapter of it! :) This is a one shot, i just to get this tory out of my system mehe~

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's most adorkable girl, the know-it-all, the bushy head, the girl with her hair all over the place, that girl with the wrinkled robes, the one with potter and more of the nastiest and absurd nicknames hermione heard through her years at hogwarts. but never would she thought that she would be one day **"The Pureblood Aristocrat's Bride-To-be"**. She shifted her position in the cushion filled chair she was sitting in. she was in her office at the time looking through the pages of _The Daily Prophet_. She wasn't suprised really, when she saw that the column that contains her being engaged to the son of that lucius prat was written by the one and only, Rita Skeeter, oh how she hated that bitch.

After an minute worth of reading and re-reading the column where it was said that she was pregnant as to why **The Draco Malfoy**, the third time winner of the Wizarding World most eligible Bachelor of the year-that was before he was engaged of course- had the sanity to be married to Hermione Granger, A Mudblood. she guessed for a fact that, that git Lucius Malfoy her future Father-In-Law, only accepted her to be wed to his ever perfect son only to regain their status they lost during the war.

She teared the daily prophet in half, crumpled it and threw it in the nearby trash bin. she also knew that the column was written by Rita Skeeter, **Only **because she was a good friend of Draco's Elegant mother, Narcissa Malfoy. But why they were friends? she'll never know. Hermione was thankful of the fact that Draco's parents were treating her nicely, they even freed all the house-elves for her sake! and the ones that didn't want to leave have salaries. although how much she hates Malfoy through her Hogwarts years, She admits that she have grown attracted to him.

They were living under the same roof foe quite some time now. She was working as a healer at St. Mungos when He started to pester her everyday. She didn't know how it happened but she gave in with the Malfoy Charms. But they didn't started out smooth, she always bickers at him and it annoys him to the utmost level that at one time he locked her inside one of the laboratory in one Hospital wing, Hermione just got out with the help of a nearby Visitor that was probably going to the nearby loo. Oh he nearly killed him for that alright.

Hermione Tossed her brunette locks over her shoulder and took the tea cup that sat across her. Just as she was about to sip on her tea, the door opened.

Tousled Hair due to the wind, Iron-pressed, authentic and extremely expensive grey coat, Collared sleeves,bucked on imported belt tucked on his trusty trousers and clad with his hand made Italian leather shoes, The slytherin Prince and Sex God stood in Hermione's door way.

Hermione stared at his profile, speechless for a moment. "took you long enough, how was the meeting?" she said. Draco just smirked at her. As he stepped into her office she can't help but let her eyes roam around his body. his movement caused his biceps to form a very muscular and sexy shape in his grey coat. She noticed long ago that this was not the Draco Malfoy Ferret face git she knew from her school. She knew he changed for the better. She wouldn't have fallen inlove with him if not right?

Draco grabbed her arm taking the chance that Hermione was semi-stunned by his mere presence. She gasped as she felt the feeling of Apparition went through her, and before she knew it, she was on their bedroom with dark and lust-filled eyes of Draco Malfoy looking at her. She can't help but whimper and Let out a silent moan whenever he looked at her like that.

Draco, quick as ever with his seeker reflexes back from hogwarts, snapped one hand around the nape of her neck. He closed the small distance between them and brushed her lips in a kiss so light she could almost claim to have imagined it. Hermione sucked in a breath and Draco's eyes widened. She slid her fingers up to run through his hair over his temple. She pushed his fringe back and settled her palm just beneath his hairline on his neck. "Draco," she murmured.

He gave her a solid, firm kiss, then without further ado a kiss that was fierce and demanding. His mouth pressed against hers with a force that sent a sting of pain through her - delicious pain and a low, burning heat. She felt his lips part and the point of his tongue draw across the seam of her mouth. She opened for him, let him in, and Draco slid his tongue across hers.

She leaned in and kissed the arch of his cheekbone.. He let out a guttural moan as her mouth traveled down his jaw, tiny pecks of kisses pressed to each inch she touched. She nudged his chin up and kissed down the column of his throat, finding the hollow where his heartbeat was going mad. She licked the shallow dip there, sucked his skin up between her lips and rubbed it with her teeth.

She tugged on her coat as he-at the same time- tugged loose her blouse from her tight skirt. Draco kissed beneath her jaw, nuzzling past her hair to fasten on her throat. He found a spot that made her tremble, and she could feel his lips curling in a smile against her skin. He sucked hard, pulling her skin into his mouth, hard enough that she knew she'd need a Concealing charm to cover the mark he was going to leave behind. His teeth touched her neck, scraped across the sensitized flesh, and his hand slid up from the dip of her waist to cradle her breast.

Hermione jerked as he felt Draco's hand roaming_ there. _In one swift move altogether, they were both naked. "Fuck," he said in a loud voice. Hermione laughed under her breath and bent to kiss the center of his chest.

"Well Love, That's the plan isn't it?"


End file.
